Execution Squad
by CoolShard
Summary: Brain Burst is nothing more then a game, and those who forget that may just lose many precious points. Follow Sern "Shadow Shard" Exterra and his story about purifying the Accelerated World. OC.
1. Accelerated Academy

**Chapter 1: Accelerated Academy**

I managed to escape my opponent's last ambush. I look up at the top left hand side of my vision, there are two bars; a large blue bar, representing my health and a thin yellow bar, my special move gauge. My health bar is 30% full, when my special move is 80% complete. Below these two bars are a couple of words that read "SHADOW SHARD" that is my name in this world. To the right of my health bar is a timer currently stating that there 543 seconds left in the match. To the right of the timer are two more bars with the same attributes as my own. My opponent's health bar is 25% but the special move gauge is filled to the maximum. Below those bars is another name, this one reads "SHADOW CRYSTAL". In front of me is a school that seemed like it went through a post-apocalyptic period. Behind me is a forest that has that same end of the world felling. This is what we refer to as the "World's End Stage". From the forest I hear the words "Death by Slashing" being shouted. I turn around and several black gemstones combined together forming a woman come rushing out of the her right arm extension she swings at me like is it were a sword. With a very same arm extension on my left arm I block the attack. Following the block I go for a counter attack with my right arm extension. I land the attack and my opponent's health goes down to about 22%. We exchange a few more hits, until my special move is ready. I slip out of the heat of battle and then charge in with my own version of "Death by Slashing". the attack hits and my opponent's last 5% of health is wiped out in a instant.

After beating Shadow Crystal, I am brought back to a 2049 high school cafeteria located in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Sitting in front of me is a 12th grade female, with long brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing our school uniform, a red coloured shirt with a brown-redish neck tie and a black squirt, and might I add she has quite the large bust size. She also has a very fierce look currently.

"Arrrrg, dammit!" She rages. "I thought I was going to win this time!"

"It was a close match." I reply, trying to make her understand the bright side.

"Yeah, well it dose not matter, in Brain Burst, if lose by even a single attack it still takes away 10 points. Haven't you heard of the saying: close only matters in horse shoes, grenades and nuclear warfare."

"Fair enough, Camilia, but try not killing yourself over a single lost."

Camilia Sisa, the best female Burst Linker at the Accelerated Academy, a high school of exclusively Burst Linkers. She is one of the most popular girls among the guys at this school, she is very beautiful and extremely skilled at games, as well she is my girlfriend. She is the person behind Shadow Crystal.

"Hey Sern, did you hear about the rumor." Said the boy taking his seat next to mine.

This is Isaac Remuro, he is not very skilled at Brain Burst, but he know every single story about this school. Not everything he says is true and unless he comes to you, he will charge you.

"You know another rumor, is this one realistic, or is it as big as the creator coming to see us in person?" I say joking about his biggest blunder ever.

"Okay, that was once, but this time we have new students coming to the academy."

"New students, what are their levels?" Camilia says, forgetting about her defeat.

"I don't know their levels, but I heard that they are Japanese."

I sit their shocked by the news. Japanese Burst Linkers are not fun to deal with due to their power struggle. 6 of the 7 level 9s put a self-imposed rule saying that no player from any of their legions may attack another player of one those legions. This rule is known as the non-aggression treaty.

"Well, looks like North America is done for." I sighed.

Isaac was about to ask why, but before he could the warning bell went off signaling that lunch is over. While on my way to my next class only one thought can stay in my mind: Japanese Burst Linkers, who are they and why are they coming to North America.


	2. Black Arrival

**Chapter 2: Black Arrival**

A week has passed since I found out about the Japanese students and today was the day they were supposed to arrive. Last Friday Camilia and I went through the match making list ad wrote down the names of every single Burst Linker. We have plans today to go through the entire matching list again and figure out who the new students are in the Accelerated World.

First period was about to begin and I girl I have never seen before walks into class, confirming the suspicion of a new student, but her origin and the total number of newbies is still a mystery. She had long black that went halfway down her back, brown eyes and from what I can tell from the guys' reactions, she is going to have many fans quickly. She walked to a empty seat, in the back of the class, while keeping calm the entire time, as if she was used to this.

It is currently lunch time, Camilia was going through the matching list while I was checking the list we wrote and made sure the name was there. So far we noticed a metal type, a blue type and a green type, but they all seemed innocent to avoid any real problems. The list was organized in alphabetical order and we started from the bottom as we normally do when challenging someone, to give the lower guys a chance. However the next name was one I never expected to see: "Black Lotus".

"B-Black Lotus!" I shudder "Are you sure the name is on the list?"

"I'm sure it's there, I even refreshed it make sure."

Out of surprise, I open my own matching list and the words "BLACK LOTUS" are listed. Immediately, I challenge the black king to a duel and select Camilia as a spectator. The match is located in the factory stage. I activate my arm extensions immediately, I refer to this form as my battle form. I arrive at the second floor of the academy, Lotus charges at me with her arms crossed over her body. I get my left extension between her body and arms then with my hand I take hold of her avatar and swing it over my head. She crashes on the ground after I release, but before she has the chance to escape I shove my right extension towards her neck, but then stop right before I make contact.

"Move and you're dead!" I threaten. I start questioning her about her motive for moving, her companions and any other questions that may help protect my area form a complete slaughter. After about 5 minutes the questions stop and I give one warning: "Don't even think about recruiting anyone from North America into your legion, if not you will be punished, far worst then you could ever think." I retract my extension and let her go after offering her a shorten duel (with no question) she agrees and we walk in opposite directions.

"Why did you not ask for her identity?" Crystal asks curiously.

"The real world and the accelerated world are two separate places. The two should have the least amount of connections possible. Knowing someones identity dose not help you win matches. Plus, Brain Burst is just a game."

I look up at the timer and notice that is says there are 1160 seconds remaining meaning that the real fight begun 40 seconds ago. I rush toward the 9th grade hall and climb the stairs leading me to the 10th grader's sections. I hide inside on the class rooms. About 90 seconds later, the black king passes by my hiding spot. I sneak up behind her and put my two extensions around her neck and activate the instant kill ability "Death by Embracing" ending the duel, in what I presume, Black Lotus never saw coming.


	3. Japanese Truth

**Chapter 3: Japanese Truth**

I return to the real world and Camilia is giving me a death-stare. She starts raging about how I used Death by Embarrassing on another female Burst Linker. I explain to her that I felt like giving the black king a trip down memory lane. 5 years ago when the nonaggression treaty was established. Black Lotus used that very same skill to exterminate Red Rider, the red king at the time. He was also the one most desperate for the treaty. I have read stories about the regret that the black king had has even lead to zero fill, the most scary thing in the accelerated world. After lunch I arrive in physics class, a few minutes later the same new girl from my english class walks in and takes the seat next to me.

"I have not seen you around here, you must be new. I'm Sern Exterra."

"I'm Kuroyukihime." She responds.

Kuroyukihime, that is not the kind of name you would hear from someone born in Canada, she must be foreign Since she is at this school she has to be a Burst Linker. Not many countries even have access to Brain Burst, odds are that she would be Japanese due to the large portion of Burst Linkers from that area. Assuming that Kuro did not know anything about this school, I explain to her that the Accelerated Academy for Burst Linkers.

"Exterra-kun, what level are you?" she asks curiously.

"First of all, you are in Canada, you are not required to use those suffixes, as well it is alright to call someone by their first name. As for my level, I am now on the 8th level."

That was a lie, I passed level 8 a long time ago, though I must credit the level 8's they were some of the best players I ever faced. The level 9's are to scared of losing Brain Burst and make the same despite moves the levels 1 make when low on points. It's no surprise they are scared, they are in a fight where if their hit points reach zero they lose Brain Burst forever. I have been in that situation five times and each time I have made it out alive each time. With those five wins I managed to make it out of the deadly level 9 and be the first person in the Accelerated World to reach the 10th level. There are 2 more forms of losing all your points in one shot. THe first one is an item in the Unlimited Neutral Field called the "Sudden Death Duel Card" which turns a normal duel into a under-leveled level 9 fight, as well you are in the Unlimited Neutral Field therefore you can get ambushed. The last form of removing a Burst Linker from the Accelerated World is through an enhanced armament called the "Stripper", no not someone who takes of their clothes but a switch on the user's right leg to activate it. While the Stripper is active any player who is defeated by the user instantly loses all their points. However Strippers are very rare, so far only members of the Brain Burst Execution Squad, nicknamed the BBES, have been seen using Strippers. The BBES is a group of players who strip players of their points. No one knows of how they choose their targets, but no one from Japan has ever been targeted.

"Sern, I've got a few friends who transferred with me, do you want to walk home with us afterwards?" She asks.

"I don't mind, is it alright if I invite my girlfriend to join us?"

Kuro sais that it is alright to do so and I send Camilia a message about the plans I made. She accepts the invitation as the day passes by normally.

I am standing in front of the school waiting for Kuro and her friends. She walks out with three more students behind her., two males and a female. One of the guys, named Takamu Mayazumi, is about my height as well he is wearing glasses, not something common due to Nuerolinker's vision correcter. Haruyuki Arita, the other guy, is short and fat. The last one of the three, Chiyuri Kurashima, has medium length hair and is shorter than the rest (excluding Haruyuki). They finish their Introductions, I start and afterwards Camilia does the same... except in Japanese. One of the funniest things about our relationship, and the easiest way to annoy the other is our language diversity. I know English, French and Spanish and Camilia knows English and Japanese. Our walk home became this huge Brian Burst conversation, they are talking about their many problems on the Japanese servers while Camilia and I mention the meta over here, this includes the large number of high-ranking yellow types, the large special move pool and the BBES, which to them is ,more or less, the Seven Kings of Pure Colour. About half way home we split up. About 5 minutes after we left the others, my strong sence of hearing picks up on a fight going on. I spot the fighters, one of the guys was on the ground while the other one was holding the victim's head.

"Now stop trying to get out of your fate, fuck-tard!" said the bully. "Might as well take some points in the meantime, burst link."

Camilia and I turn to each other as we wait two seconds for their duel to finish. The other guys reality. We waste no time, Camilia and I accelerate and challenge the bully to a 2 versus 1 duel.

The duel begins in the Moonlight stage, our opponent is named "PALE GENERATOR".

"Oh what's this? Two more people kind enough to give me points."

"You sure you can beat us, There are two of us and we are both double your level." I tell him.

"Double my level, that's bullshit! Only level 10s can be double my level."

"Don't belive him? Here." Camilia sais as we show him our player profile. This dark ally with two people in a fight about a game has now became the grave for one of those players. Surprised by our levels he remains stunned we take this opportunity to attack him. We take him down to about 80% health. When he finally realises he has to fight he starts trying to escape the ally. We take about 5% of damage each while Generator loses another 30% of his health. despite being under-leveled and out numbered the bully manages to escape. Crystal and I split up, she took the west side and I took the east one. After about 300 seconds of searching, Crystal and I meet each other.

"Did you find him?" Crystal asks.

"Unfortunately, no."

In Brain Burst if 5 minutes pass by with no combat the guidance cursor will reaper. This occurred for us just as we met up. The cursor states that Pale Generator is to the west of our location. I turn to my partner, giving her a stink eye. Crystal and I chase down the white Burst Linker. About 30 seconds of searching, Crystal mentions that our opponent is managing to regenerate health. In a normal duel healing is impossible unless you have some form of ability. This is not good if he has regeneration skills, he could win this fight by using a hit and run strategy. Once again we run into Generator, this time he is the one to start the combat. He starts throwing punches at me, which I dodge easily. While he was busy with me, Shadow Crystal snuck up behind him and got a few good attacks on him. He turns to my partner and focus on her. I charge at him, using Death by Slashing. He flies a few meters forward and manages to land on his back. He is almost defeated with around 1% health remaining. I retract my left blade and hold my right one in front of his neck.

"Your first mistake was bullying that kid, if you have not done that you would have flown under our radar, but it looks like your time in the Accelerated World ends now." I tell him.

"Hey dumb-ass, losing to you is only 5 points, shit-head!"

"Oh I should have you know that..." I reach for my right leg and turn a small round device attached to it clockwise. My health slowly begins to diminish. "... the two of us are the Brain Burst Execution Squad." I could read the expression of his face despite his avatar not changing. He begins to beg for me to not remove his programme but I cannot risk having our avatars discovered as the BBES. I attack his neck, finishing him off and removing Pale Generator from the Accelerated World forever.


End file.
